Radio resource allocation is a process which is employed to manage finite radio resource in an environment in which a wireless communications network is established. In a cellular paradigm, radio resource allocation aims to take account of likely interference impact of adjacent cells, when allocating radio resource. In opportunistic or ad hoc paradigms, gathering information to enable effective radio resource allocation is equally if not more important.